


The Fate Of The Free

by JUUSTMONIKA



Category: Bounty Hunter - Fandom, Destiny (Video Games), Will add more chapters as the time goes by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUUSTMONIKA/pseuds/JUUSTMONIKA
Comments: 1





	The Fate Of The Free

**Chapter One:**

He drew two quick breaths before barely making out the red signature outline of the S.I.V.A. he was told to hunt through the smoke. Augmented Fallen lay astrew beside him, reminding him of the battle to get to this point. Not now, he thought, steel your nerves as he tried to focous on the matter at hand. It was reminiscent of what Zavala had told him when he was in training.

"Breath in", he had said, "A marksman is nothing without the time, patience, and devotion they put into their work." It was a fond memory, one before his exile.

 _No,_ he thought, _don't think about then. That was then, this is now._

More S.I.V.A. were crawling out of the hole in the wall. They were coming to respond to the distress call from the S.I.V.A. that were alive a few minutes ago. He put down his sniper and pulled out his fusion rifle. It was of a new model, a 'linear' fusion rifle. It was red and black, a paint job that had taken hours to do himself. There was no access to any painters when you were by yourself. His sniper, however, was his pride and joy. He had won it in a bet with another guardian. It had a kind of Ghillie suit to it, and it was all camouflaged. It had quite the stopping power, and Walker liked to call it the 'Spider Killer'.

He looked down the custom made sights that he had pioneered and tried to silence his fear. It was a new feeling he was re-aqauinted with when he was exiled. Most guardians would rush in, guns blazing, and die a couple times. Then they would apatheticly thank their ghosts for the saves. Ah, a ghost! Something Walker had longed for since... 12? 13? 13 years, hw thought. His exile was 13 years ago.

He lined the sights to the fallen splicer's head. It had a red sash across it's torso, likely a cybernetic augmentation. Then, the grand prize emerged. A fallen captain, which surely would be worth something. He moved the sight to the captain's scarlet helmet, a color his armor shared. He had to wear a red... uniform, to show he was in the elite bounty hunting group The Silencers. They were his people, although he hadn't talked to them in 5 months. The last time he met up, he was able to get the fusion rifle, but again, they don't invest in painters. 

The captain jerked his head slightly, a move that could've cost Walker his shot, had he have pulled the trigger. He charged up his weapon, steadying his aim, and...

BOOM!

A breach was immenent in the wall to the left of the captain, and a titan charged a splicer, quickly gunning down two more. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the stronghold, a noise that shook the captain, making him step back and have Walker missed his shot by a hair. The captain's eyes darted towards Walker, and he yelled something in Fallen. Walker quickly charged his fusion rifle in a panic, for three splicers were advancing towards him, their red rifles charging up. The titan took note of this, and used his shotgun to fell two splicers before him, nocking out the third. He dashed towards Walker, setting up an arc wall to cover him.

"Are you all right, civilian?", he asked. The titan was armored in an ornate, gold and blue armor. He figured he was one of the Vanguard's elite titans.

"Yes!" Walker replied sharply. "And I'm not a civilian. I'm fully armored!"

"Where is your ghost, then?" He asked curiously.

"I don't have nor need one." 

"Is he lucid? Walking into a battlefield without a ghost is very illegal." A third voice said. Walker figured it was a ghost.

"I was doing just fine without you, you know!" He was beginning to dislike this titan and his ghost.

"Well, the tower dispatched me to take care of any S.I.V.A. in sight, so, I'll take care of it from here." He said nonchalantly.

"What - No!!" Walker quickly said. "You are not taking credit for my work. I took out an entire squad of splicers before you got here!" He yelled. A splicer bounty was something that was highly seeked, and would allow for improvements on his armor.

"Stand back, as I handle a dangerous situation." He said in the same, calm voice.

"NO!" He yelled as he tackled the titan. This took him off guard, but the titan still was prepared. He quickly recovered and tazed the hunter before him. All Walker felt was pain, shock, and finally, nothingness.


End file.
